


please

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bottom!Marco, FIFA World Cup 2014, Italy nt, M/M, PWP, PWP - Porn with Peerlo, World Cup 2014, sub!Marco, top!Andrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after this horrible match Italy vs. Uruguay - there is a knock on Andrea's door but he really doesn't feel like a visit tonight. this is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this gruesome match out of my system just as the players did.
> 
> Recently, I have stumbled over pictures of touchy feely Verratti and thought what a delicious bottom he would make. It all went on from there.

There was a knock on Andrea's door. The man threw a tired look towards it. 

No. He really wasn't in the mood to see someone right now and even less - because that was surely to come - talk about this goddamn game. It was over, they lost, they were eliminated, he was done with it. 

Andrea hesitated. Another knock.

"Who is it?" he finally called towards the hallway.

"It's me, Marco," a quiet voice answered.

Andrea breathed out in relief. He opened the door.

Before him stood a young man, a boy, looking just as sad and desperate as Andrea was feeling. Marco didn't even bother with a polite smile.

" _Please_ ... "

One word. A plea. Andrea opened the door completely and motioned him in.  
Marco followed the silent invitation but instead of passing the older man, he hesitated. Andrea looked at him in surprise. Marco said nothing, but moved forward and captured Andrea's lips in a kiss. 

The touch quickly intensified. Andrea threw the door close, absentmindedly, and they swirled, stumbled through the room towards the bed, never letting go off each other. There was wetness and hunger and tugging and biting and they couldn't stop touching, tasting each other. 

Finally, Marco let go and flopped down on the bed. Andrea simply looked at him and hastily, he couldn't do it fast enough, pulled his t-shirt over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor. He stood in front of the sitting Marco and took a step towards him, positioning himself between the younger man's thighs.

Marco looked at him, desperate, hungry, his eyes one single cry. He placed a hand on Andrea's smooth, tanned body, reaching out for the heart region, sliding down Andrea's flat belly, hesitating at the hem of his shorts. Andrea's hand casually found its way into the younger man's short hair, and tenderly slid down his cheek. 

Without thinking much, with one motion, Marco pulled down Andrea's pants - they were kicked away - and instantly lay his mouth on Andrea's already half hard dick. Marco kissed along it, sliding his lips over the top, sucking at it hesitantly. Andrea let out a pleased sigh. He then closed his eyes and just enjoyed. The hot wetness of Marco's mouth around his dick, the tongue properly licking along and flickering over the top of it and the occasional scratch of teeth almost sent him over the edge. Andrea opened his eyes and looked at the other man again. Marco's eyes were still pleading while Andrea glanced at him with tenderness.

"Marco ... Marco stop, I'm there." The younger man let go.

For a moment, Andrea left him to fetch the lube from the his night stand's drawer. Marco, following him with hungry eyes, quickly undressed, lay down on his belly and spread on the bed, all for Andrea to please and take him.

Andrea's hand ran down Marco's spine, halting at his ass. He spread the smooth cheeks, caressed the tender and waiting hole, only to be rewarded with a sweet sigh. Andrea covered two fingers thickly with the clear fluid and probed at the younger man's hole. He casually let one, than a second finger in. Marco closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. 

Andrea bent over him and hummed in his ear: "Come on, open up for me, baby. Let me in. Spread it for me. I want to fuck you soar tonight."

At that, Marco let out a loud moan. "Please ... " was again the only word he said.

Soon enough, he was easily giving in. He was ready. Andrea wetted his dick and, kissing Marco's shoulder, slowly pushed himself in. He was again rewarded by longing, delicate moans. 

It all went fast and hard from there. Andrea began slowly but quickly speeded up the pace and within minutes both men were covered in sweat. Marco just completely let go, letting Andrea have his way with him, define the speed and hardness. The room was filled with heat and the slapping thrusts, mingling with moans and mindless words being whispered, almost screamed and groaned into the room. 

Andrea's hand found its way into Marco's hair, he tugged on it absentmindedly now and then. He was kissing the side of Marco's neck, his lips traveling over the sensitive skin, planting kisses on his cheek, nibbling on his earlobe. All the while he was fucking him hard and mercilessly into the mattress.

"That's it," Marco moaned, "fuck me, fuck me hard." And Andrea needn't be told twice. With quick thrusts he buried himself into the younger man's hole, again and again, hitting his prostate. Marco was seeing stars and almost screaming under him, lost in the sensation.

"Oh God, oh God," he moaned uncontrollably, "Andrea, I'm coming, I'm coming ... " With a loud, almost animal cry he came hard, spraying into the matress, again and again. That sight and sounds were enough to bring Andrea over the edge, too. He filled Marco with his cum and when he pulled out, it dripped out of the younger man's hole. Andrea kept fucking him casually with two fingers for a few moments, making the younger man come again. 

Finally, after two or three orgasms, they broke down on the bed. Not even bothering with all the fluids they were covered in, Andrea pulled Marco into a sloppy, lazy kiss. Marco snuggled into the older man's shoulder, both contently reveling in the moment. After another kiss on Marco's forehead, Andrea mumbled: "God, I needed that."

Marco nodded. "Me, too."

Andrea smiled at him. "I'm glad you decided to come over tonight." To which Marco replied nothing but pulled the older man in for a kiss. 

"What do you say?" Andrea asked him. "Shower and a movie?"

Marco smirked. "Sounds like a plan. You go first and I'll order us a snack. The usual?"

Andrea nodded, got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

About half an hour later, being surrounded by delicious food, with Marco snuggled up from the side, they were watching some cheesy old movie and Andrea couldn't help but feel relieved and eased. Better. The evening hasn't been completely bad, after all.


End file.
